Red Roses
by HeartsandSpadesXX13
Summary: Gaara and Sakura story, based on Beauty and the Beast.  Gaara is a monster cursed to find true love.  Sakura is a doctor who he saves one night, bringing the two together.  Can he break the curse in time?  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I wrote this when I was inspired by a movie commercial I saw one night. Enjoy

_**Red Roses**_

Gaara sat on a rooftop, surveying his city, Suna. The handsome red head's cold eyes looked over the windy, hot land he called his domain, taking in all of the sights and smells of the city.

He heard a rustling behind him, and he turned to see the Slug Princess Tsunade, a powerful sorceress and healer. Her hazel eyes were glaring at him, probably because he had sent her emissary Ino home crying. Tsunade had been trying to get him to marry a Konoha girl for ages, but Gaara had no interest in any of them.

"Gaara, this is enough," Tsunade said. "You need to marry someone!"

Gaara gave her no answer. He heard his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari land next to him on the ground. "None of the ones you send are good enough," he said coldly as he turned to face the furious Slug Princess.

"This has gone on long enough!" Tsunade roared. "You spoiled brat! How dare you insult Konoha like that?"

"Go home Tsunade, and find someone suitable this time," Gaara said coldly.

That was it for Tsunade. The air whipped around her, making her green coat fly around her. Glowing gold chakra whipped around her body.

"That is it!" she roared, and her chakra began to whip around Gaara. His sand flew up, but it was blocked by the chakra swirling around him.

"You are cursed, Gaara of the Sand," Tsunade said, her eyes glowing gold. "You will be doomed to wander the world as an ugly beast. Until you can love, and be loved back, you will never be able to return to your city or to your family!"

"No!" Temari yelled in vain. "Please Tsunade, stop this!"

"Gaara, hang on!" Kankuro yelled to his brother.

Gaara groaned in pain as fur shot out of his arm. His face was contorted; half of it looked like a tankui demon, with large ears and black eyes. His arm became clawed, and covered with tan fur. His ear became pointy. His gourd dropped to the ground, his sand rising up to try and meet his body.

"I am sending you to a world parallel to ours Gaara. If you cannot find someone there, you will never be able to return home," Tsunade said.

The chakra swirled around Gaara, incasing his body. The chakra became smaller, until it disappeared into the night.

/

Sakura sighed as she walked home from the bar. She and Ino had gone out to drink, and had stayed out a little later than they planned.

Besides, they met Sasuke and Naruto there.

Sakura loved her childhood friend Naruto, but she hated Sasuke. He was a handsome, stupid, positively archaic man. Ino swooned over him, but he was all brawn and no brains. He had always shown an interest in her, but Sakura knew he only liked her for her looks.

He hated smart girls.

Sakura shook her head. She worked hard to become a head doctor at the hospital, and she was damn proud of it.

She pulled down the hem of her black skirt, haring how Ino had dressed her. She was wearing a short, tiered black skirt and a tan tank top tucked into it. A thick black belt went around her waist, with a silver swirl pattern on it. She had silver strappy high heels and a black cardigan over her shoulders.

Sakura pulled her arms around her body as she attracted a couple looks of some of the people around her. She saw a gang of unruly men across the street from her, their stares making her nervous as she walked back to her apartment in Tokyo.

She sped up her speed a bit and they fell behind her. Sakura sighed as she saw them disappear from behind her.

She felt hands grab her, covering her mouth. She was pulled into the alleyway, hands holding her arms behind her. She struggled against her unseen captors, trying to break away. She heard a deep laugh as she attempted to kick the one holding her right arm. She felt one on her right, and one on her left, who was holding his hand over her mouth.

In the dark alley, Sakura could not see any of her attacker's faces. She closed her eyes, fear ripping at her body as she tried to fight back.

She heard some screaming and yelling. Soon the hands disappeared from her body. Sakura heard screams, but she was too scared to turn around.

Fear gripped her heart as she turned, and saw the men that had attacked her on the ground. She dropped to her knees, hugging her body. In the darkness was a figure, standing in the shadows. Sakura looked around and saw five men on the ground, all of them not moving.

Fear gripped her. This person was powerful and strong. Sakura had not even heard him coming.

He had saved her.

This realization made her eyes widen. This mysterious person had saved her. Whoever he was, he couldn't be bad, could he?

"Th…th…thank you," she stuttered a bit, fear still raging in her chest.

"You're welcome," came a cold, frigid voice, devoid of emotions. It made her shiver, sending sparks of fear down her spine.

"Who…who are you?" she asked him, her voice full of fear.

"None of your concern," he said coldly.

"Th…thank you," Sakura said. "For saving my life."

"Hn," was the response she got.

"My name is Sakura," she said, her voice a little stronger. She stood, feeling a little braver in front of her savior. "What is yours?"

"Gaara," the voice said.

"Can... can I see your face?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked her.

She was at a loss for a second there. "I'd like to see the person who saved me," she said, her voice stronger.

He was silent for a second. "I am a monster," he told her.

Sakura took a step towards him. The light from the on solitary street lit up her features, so he could see her clearly.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her pink hair shone in the light. Her bright green eyes reminded him of glowing emeralds that adorned his palace in Suna. Her pale, silky skin stood out on her long, lean legs.

Gaara felt his feet moving before his mind could comprehend what he was doing. He stepped into the light.

Sakura saw a young man step out. He had on a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie. The hood was pulled up over his face, so that it was hidden from her. His hands were tucked in the pocket of the hoodie, so she could not see them.

Sakura took a step closer to him. He did not move away from her; however he did not lift his head to look at her either. She still could not see his face.

She took another step. They were close, so close that they were less than an arm's length away. Sakura took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. She hesitantly reached out her hand. It inched its way towards her savior's hood, to take it off.

In a second he was gone.

Sakura was left, her hand in the air. She whipped around, trying to find where he was.

Her heart was heavy as she looked around for him. She could see his thin frame under his clothing. Sakura could guess that he was on the streets, maybe even starving. She wished she could help him somehow. He did save her after all.

Sakura sighed. There was nothing she could do now.

With one last glance down the alley she quickly left.

/

Sakura smiled as she walked to the same alley she had been attacked in yesterday. She had considered multiple times what to do, but in this case, she hoped she wasn't crazy going back there.

She saw that there were no more people in the alley. She looked around and noticed a dark figure on top of one of the fire escapes that connected an apartment to the alley. She smiled when she saw the familiar black hoodie in the shadows.

Sakura had a large tote bag on her shoulder. She put it on the ground, leaving it there.

With one look back, she left the alley.

Gaara could not fathom what the woman was doing. As soon as she left, he slowly slithered down the fire escape and dropped to the ground. Careful to keep a low profile during the day, he skirted around the shadows of the buildings.

He grabbed the bag and jumped back on the fire escape. He easily jumped back onto the roof of the house, his hood falling down from his face.

Gaara settled on the roof and opened the bag. His eyes widened as he saw food inside it. There were pasta salads, fruits and vegetables, chicken, and even a full box of ribs smothered in barbeque sauce. Just looking at it made his mouth water slightly. It had been a long time since he had good food like this.

He lifted the food up and saw that underneath she had included some clothes. There was a new pair of jeans, and a few t-shirts in there. Also, Gaara saw a thick, heavy blanket on the bottom of the bag.

His heart constricted when he saw all of the things she had given him. He knew time was running out for him. Maybe, just maybe, she was the one…

The one to break his curse.

He shook his head. That was just wishful thinking on his part. She was so beautiful, so kind….

He was just a monster.

Gaara slung the bag over his shoulder. She was his last hope.

Sakura…. He remembered that was his name.

Gaara felt a pain in his side. One of the men from last night had stabbed him, and the wound had yet to close.

He decided to follow her. He had to know more about her, before he made his move. This was his last chance to break the curse, and he was not about to let it slip through his fingers.

/

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She was so tired from her day at the hospital.

Sakura threw her bag onto her couch and sat down, kicking off her shoes and putting them up on the table. She heard a knock on the door and groaned.

Sakura got up, smoothing out her red skirt as she went. She adjusted the silver layered necklace over her black shirt before she looked in the peep hole.

She gritted her teeth when she saw Sasuke outside her door. He wore a tailored suit that made him look like a million bucks.

Sakura opened the door and saw him leaning against the door frame. He smirked at her, and Sakura was less than amused. "Sakura, why it's good to see you," he said, his smooth voice resonating in Sakura's small apartment.

"Same," she said curtly. Oh yes, she was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Well Sakura, this is a… nice place you have," he said as he walked into her living room.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she unclipped her bun from the top of her head. Her long hair fell down her back in waves.

"I always loved long hair on you," Sasuke said as he approached her. He held out a bunch of roses for her.

"Why, thank you Sasuke," Sakura said as she took the flowers from her.

"Now Sakura, I am a man of few words," Sasuke said as he continued walking around her living room.

"I can tell," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"However, it does not take an idiot to notice that you are the most stunning woman in Tokyo," Sasuke continued. "It is only right that your man is just as stunning."

"Uh huh," Sakura said as she took out a glass vase from the shelf to put the bouquet in.

"What I am saying Sakura, is that I have been looking for a woman who matches me perfectly," Sasuke said, checking out his reflection in the mirror over Sakura's dresser near the door. "And I found that woman in you Sakura."

"Me?" Sakura asked din disbelief.

"Yes, you see, you are the best. And I deserve the best," Sasuke said as he straightened out his tie in the mirror. "Sakura, go out with me. I can make sure you have everything you want. Oh, and you'll have to quit that ridiculous job of yours. No girl of mine will be working. You won't have anything to worry about," he continued.

Sakura sighed. This was exactly what she expected from him.

"Sasuke, that is a very… generous offer," Sakura said as she walked over to the dresser to put the roses on them.

"I know," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"However, I will not be accepting," Sakura said as she faced him. "Sasuke, you are positively archaic. I am proud of what I have accomplished," she said.

Sasuke smirked as he pushed her against the door, putting his arms on it to support her weight. "Say yes Sakura," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she felt around for the doorknob.

"But I can't," she said as she opened the door, making Sasuke fly out of the room. Sakura quickly slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it securely.

/

Sakura was relaxing on her night off the very next night. She was in sweatpants, with a bag of popcorn, watching a romantic comedy on TV. Sakura was still miffed about Sasuke's impromptu proposal. She had instantly thrown the flowers out, and made sure to lock her door.

Sakura still had her savior, Gaara, on her mind. She hoped he liked the food she had cooked for him.

She heard a knock on her window. Sakura looked and saw a hooded figure outside her window.

She shrieked and her popcorn flew everywhere as she jumped.

"Sakura, it's me, Gaara," the person said.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"Please," he panted. "I need help."

Sakura hurried over to the window. She instantly noticed he was panting, his arm cradling his side.

The doctor in her jumped to action. She threw open her window and let him in.

Sakura gasped as she saw his face. She stepped back in shock, her hands covering her mouth.

Gaara's hood fell off as he stood. His arm fell out of his pocket, and Sakura noticed his hands ended in blue claws. Her eyes moved to stop at the love tattoo on his head.

His eyes locked onto hers. The cold shards of aqua locked onto her emerald orbs, holding her frozen in place.

Her eyes broke the contact, traveling down to his side. She spotted his sweatshirt, which was stained in blood.

Her mind went into overdrive. "Sit down right now," she commanded, tugging him over to her couch. Electricity shot up his arm where she touched him, confusing him. Maybe she had special powers?

She sat him down on the couch, and ran to the bathroom. Gaara looked after her quizzically, unsure what this woman was doing. He was on guard, after seeing her surprise when she saw his face. Humans were always unexpected.

She came back with a box, a bowl of water, and a towel. She sat down on the floor in front of him, putting her medical kit on her coffee table. "Lie down," she said as she put the towel underneath his body. "And take off your sweatshirt," she commanded him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You won't like what you see," he told her, his voice ice cold.

"I'll be fine, but I need to fix you up," Sakura said.

Gaara's eyes were glued to her face as he carefully pulled up the hem of his sweatshirt. He heard her gasp as he pulled it over his head, revealing his deformed arm. Her eyes followed the fur down to his sharp claws, her verdant eyes wide with fear.

There was no way she could ever love him. She was too afraid of him.

"Okay, lie down on the towel," she instructed him. "I have to sew up your wound."

Gaara did as he was told. He lay so his injured side was facing her.

Sakura pulled on a pair of gloves and began to probe at his wound. It was a jab wound, almost as if he was stabbed with a knife. She took a washcloth and the bowl of water in her hands. She dabbed the cloth onto the wound, making him hiss.

"Please hold still," she said as she began to clean the blood off of the wound. She examined it, and saw no sign of infections. "Okay, this is going to hurt," she said. "I have to sew this wound up before I can bandage it properly. What happened?"

"One of your attackers stabbed me," he said plainly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she dug around in the medical kit. "Here, take these," she said as she held out two pills for him. "Its painkillers, they'll help with the pain."

He took them from her with his good hand and gulped them down in one big swallow. Her eyes followed him hesitantly, as if waiting for him to make the first move. He only looked at her, his sharp eyes practically piercing her own.

Sakura threaded her needle and started to sew up his wound. He did not flinch as she worked, carefully making sure not to hurt him too much. Her hands did not waver as she worked, her eyes glued on the wound. His eyes stayed on hers as she worked. She was careful not to cause him pain, and careful with each movement she made.

Finally she finished. Sakura took a bandage and wrapped it around Gaara's torso. She made sure to keep it loose enough not to hurt him, but tight enough so it would not fall off. "There, I'm done," she said, taking off her gloves.

He did not say anything as he sat up. Sakura took the towel and her other things into the kitchen. "Did you get the bag I left for you?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," he answered her.

"Well? Did you like it?" she asked him.

Gaara didn't answer because a bear attacked him. It was big, hairy, and slobbery and Gaara did not see it coming until it was licking him in the face, slobbering all over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she pulled the bear away from him. "This is my dog Kahn, he's a Newfoundland," Sakura said as she sat down. Gaara finally got a look at the thing. It was a gigantic black dog with a long, shaggy coat. He had rivulets of drool coming down from his mouth as he attempted to lick Sakura as she held on to his collat.

"He looks like a bear," Gaara said.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Sakura continued. Gaara highly doubted that. "He is a big couch potato and loved almost everyone. Here, pet him," she said.

Gaara hesitantly reached his clawed hand out. The dog sat still, waiting. His claws gently petted his silk coat, and Gaara could hear his strong tail thumping on the floor as he wagged it. Sakura let go, and Kahn came right up to Gaara, making him nervous.

Gaara held out his claw to Kahn. His eyes widened as the dog began to lick his claws. He saw Sakura smiling at him as he continued to pet her dog. "You see, he was a rescue dog. I found him at the animal shelter as a puppy. His old owner was abusive," Sakura said.

Gaara's eyes widened. This dog was so trusting of him, so open. He had no idea something like that had happened.

"See, here is the scar his owner gave him," Sakura said as she smoothed out the hair from above his eyes. Gaara saw a scar stretching there, thin and ropey. He reached out his claws, gently tracing the scar on Kahn's forehead.

"Why did you name him Kahn?" he asked her.

"He's named after Genghis Kahn," Sakura explained. "He's so big that people will think he is fierce and vicious. That's the only thing protecting the apartment. He'd slobber over any intruder instead of attacking," Sakura explained.

"Here, you can stay here tonight," Sakura said. She went into the closet and brought out a blanket. She handed it to Gaara. "Get some sleep. The medicine I gave you will make you go to sleep."

Gaara looked at her, his eyes cold. "Just for one night," he said.

"What, you don't trust me?" Sakura joked with him.

"No," Gaara said.

"Hey, you were the one who saved me. I should be cautious, besides I have no clue why you are like that," she told him. "Anyways, Kahn will protect me, right boy?" she asked her dog.

He yawned at her.

Sakura laughed as she walked into her room. "Come on Kahn," she called. Her dog followed her into the room.

Gaara held the blanket between his claws. It was a very nice one, hand knitted. He instinctively knew it was important to her. He debated if he should trust her. She had not yet given him a reason not to.

He sighed and pulled out his necklace. It was a crystal rose. The outside was black, with a bit of red in the center. The rose told him how much time he had left until he was stuck as a beast forever. The red was almost gone.

He had no time left.

So he decided to take a leap of faith. He had saved her on a whim, and he decided to trust her on a whim. If worse came to worse, he could take care of himself.

With that thought in mind, Gaara settled down on the couch. He laid the blanket over himself. No sooner had his head hit the pillows, and then he was out like a light.

/

Gaara awoke with a start, a strange noise walking him up. He looked around and saw Kahn on the floor, snoring. The dog's snores filled up Sakura's apartment. Gaara looked down and saw that his claw had fallen near the floor in the night. Kahn had worked under his hand, so his claws were resting gently on his head.

He was struck by the dog's symbol of loyalty. Like Sakura, her dog had accepted him, and did not run.

Gaara stood, rubbing his eyes with his clawed hand. He stepped carefully over Kahn, trying not to wake the snoring dog. He walked into the kitchen, and spotted a blue note taped to Sakura's very nice looking kitchen cabinets.

It read: _Dear Gaara, I am working most of the day, but I'll be home later. There are leftovers in the fridge, some Kakuni, a bento box, and some stir fry or soup. Eat whatever you want. Kahn needs to be fed, please give him a bowl of dog food. The bowl is in the bathroom and the food is in the closet. DO NOT FEED HIM ANY DOG TREATS! From, Sakura. P.S. I'm bringing home dinner so don't cook anything. _

Gaara felt a cold, slimy thing on his arm. He looked down to see Kahn licking his arm. As soon as he looked down, Kahn looked dup, his big black eyes so expressive. He whined and pushed his bowl closer to Gaara, as if he was begging for food.

Gaara groaned.

/

Sakura came home to an odd sight. Gaara, in all his demonic glory, was asleep on the couch, with Kahn napping on his lap.

She giggled, causing the two to awake with a start. Kahn ran over to his owner, standing on his hind legs with his paws on her petit shoulders so he could reach her face and lick it.

Sakura laughed. "Down boy," she said as she pushed Kahn off of her. She set her tote bag down on the table, along with her keys. She smiled at Gaara. "Good to see you are still here," she said. "I was afraid you would have run off."

Cold silence was her answer.

"Well, anyways," she said as she took the takeout bag in her hands and brought it into the kitchen. Gaara followed her and saw her take out little plastic boxes of food. She placed them on the small table in her kitchen, along with two plates.

"Sit," she said as she took out two chopsticks from the bag.

Gaara sat gingerly on the chair and looked down at the steaming food on his plate. It looked delicious.

"Hey Kahn," Sakura said as her dog came and sat next to her chair.

She looked up and was shocked. Gaara was eating almost like Kahn, using his hands and no chopsticks.

Sakura got up, going unnoticed by her guest.

Gaara screeched as he was sprayed by Sakura. She stood above him, a small spray bottle in her hand. He cowered away as she gave him a few good squirts.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled at her.

She sprayed him one more time, making him squeal. "If you eat like a dog, I'm going to treat you like a dog," Sakura said.

He glared at her, but she remained unmovable as she glared right back at him. "Fine," he grumbled. He stared at the chopsticks as Sakura sat back down.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" she asked him.

All she got was a cold glare as an answer.

"Here, you hold the top one like a pencil," she said as she held up her chopsticks. "And use it to grab onto the food," she said as she demonstrated it for him.

Gaara wasted no time stabbing his food with the chopsticks.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing," Sakura said with a smile.

They finished dinner in relative silence. Sakura hummed to herself as she cleaned the dishes and put them away.

"Go sit down in the living room, I need to change," she said.

"Sure," Gaara said.

Sakura hummed as she went into her room and locked the door. Kahn jumped on the couch and snuggled his head into Gaara's lap.

Sakura came out a few minutes later, in simple tight sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. She sat down on her couch, Kahn in between her and Gaara. Sakura laid her head on her dog, her eyes closing as she changed the channel on the TV.

All too soon, she was dead asleep. Gaara looked over at her, her pink hair sprayed out behind her like a halo around her head. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

He sighed as he stood up, careful not to wake her. He gently picked her up bridal style, slowly as to not wake her.

He walked her back into her room. Gaara tried his best to be as careful as he could as he laid her on the bed. He looked down at her, her face catching the moonlight. He felt something stirring deep inside him, some kind of lurching feeling. It constricted in his chest, making him nervous.

He bolted out of there as fast as he could.

_6 months later_

Sakura smiled as she watched Gaara play with Kahn on the roof of her apartment. Gaara was throwing snowballs playfully at the dog, while Kahn was trying to tackle him, chasing the tankuni demon around the rooftop. They were so cute playing together, like two little puppies.

Sakura sat on the steps to the fire escape, her winter coat wrapped around her body. Her hands had mittens on them, and a brightly colored, very ugly scarf, was wrapped around her neck. Sakura only wore it because it had been a homemade gift from Ino.

Sakura screeched as a snowball hit her square in her head. Kahn was barking as Gaara roared in laughter.

Sakura smirked as she carefully made a snowball. She took aim and threw it at Gaara.

She hit him, causing him to screech. He grabbed a big armful of snow to throw at her, lifting up over her head.

Sakura took aim and hit him staring in the head. He paused for a second, and all the snow in his arms came tumbling down on him.

Sakura doubled over laughing as Kahn began to lick Gaara's face, which was covered with snow.

She screeched as the tankuni demon lunged at her. Sakura danced out of the way, throwing as much snow at him as she could reach.

"O...okay…" she said shakily, her breath short. It was almost an hour later, and their epic snowball fight had come to a close. "Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate to warm up," she suggested.

"Okay," Gaara said. He followed her and Kahn down the fire escape, back into her apartment.

Sakura shed her coat as she went in through her window. She hung it on a coat rack next to the large window and stood back, allowing Gaara to come in.

Gaara stepped in, and shook off his fur, causing snow to fly everywhere. Sakura shrieked as the cold, wet substance hit her. She laughed at him as she bent down to unlace her snow boots. "You can dry off while I make the hot chocolate," she said to Gaara.

He nodded, and she walked to the kitchen. Sakura hummed to herself as she began to heat the water on the stove, getting out two mugs and one bowl. She put some water into the bowl as Kahn came into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled as she placed the bowl on the ground, where Kahn eagerly licked it up.

The water started to whistle, and Sakura took it off of the stove. She poured it into the two mugs and brought them out into her living room.

Gaara was sitting on the floor next to her couch. Sakura smiled at him as she set the two mugs down on her table. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked back into the kitchen. Sakura took out a small plate and put some cookies from her cookie jar on it, along with some small bars of chocolate and some marshmallows.

Sakura went back out and sat down on her couch close to Gaara. He leaned back, his head right next to her legs, his fur brushing her jeans. Kahn came up and sat next to Sakura on the couch, his head resting on her lap. Sakura smiled down at Gaara, making his chest constrict painfully.

He smiled back up at her, or at least tried. He was sure he looked like a monster to her.

Sakura reached over and grabbed her book. She opened it and began to read.

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

"Oh, It's one of my favorite books, The Complete works of Shakespeare," Sakura said.

"Who is Shakespeare?" Gaara asked her.

"He is probably the best playwright in history," Sakura said. "I love his story Romeo and Juliette," she explained.

"What is it about?" Gaara asked.

"Two lovers from feuding families. They fall in love and get married in secret. But in the end, they both die," Sakura said. "Do you want to read it?"

Gaara looked away from her, mumbling something.

"What?" she asked him.

"I can't read!" he said loudly, his voice a growl.

"You never learned?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"I learned," Gaara said hesitantly. "It's been so long, I forgot how to," he said, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"I can teach you," Sakura said.

"Really?" he asked his voice hopeful.

"Sure," Sakura said. She shifted over, and Kahn jumped down onto the floor, curling up at her feet. Gaara jumped up, settling down next to her, his arm around the back of the couch. Sakura settled back, her head on his shoulder, his soft fur cushioning her head.

"Let's start here," Sakura said, pointing to a page in the large book.

"Okay," Gaara said. "T...t...owoo..."

"Two," Sakura said.

"Hoses," he said slowly.

"Houses," Sakura corrected him gently.

"bo..th a li..li…li..ke in di…i..i..gni…ty," he sounded out the words.

"Good job," Sakura encouraged him. "In fair Verona, where we set our scene. Now you try."

"Fr..fr..om an..che...nt,"

"Ancient," Sakura corrected him.

"Ancient gr..u..dge br..eak new mu.. mu.. mutin… ny," Gaara said.

"Good," Sakura said as she smiled up at him.

Gaara smiled back, feeling more hopeful than he had in years.

/

This is a two part series. The next chapter will b the ending, so stay tuned!

Oh, and please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

Red Roses chapter two. Last chapter, and I'm kinda sad to see it finished, but I hope it turns out okay. Thanks to everyone who read my story, I am very glad you all took the time to read it. Please enjoy!

**Red Roses**

Gaara smiled as he looked down at Kahn. "What should I do Kahn?" he asked the dog. "I want to do something nice for Sakura, but I don't know what," he said as he opened Sakura's fridge to find something to eat for himself.

Kahn was sitting on the floor, looking up at Gaara. He whined a bit, and then walked out of the kitchen.

Gaara watched him go. In a few moments Kahn came back, a book in his mouth. He dropped it at Gaara's feet.

Gaara picked it up gingerly, because it was all slobbery. It was a cookbook of Sakura's.

He sat down at the small table in her kitchen, and opened the book. It was worn, and many pages were folded down or had creases on him. Some had post it notes or pieces of paper stuck in it. Gaara flipped through and saw that Sakura had written little notes on some of the pages.

He paused when he saw a note on top of one of the recipes. "_Dad's favorite,"_ was written on the top of one of the pages in Sakura's curly handwriting.

Gaara remembered that there were no pictures of Sakura's dad anywhere in the apartment. Her mom, Rin, was everywhere, but Sakura's dad was not in any pictures. She had mentioned he had died when she was a baby, so Sakura had no memories of him.

He saw that the page was worn, and the spine opened up to this page. It was obviously used a lot.

Gaara heard Kahn bark at the window that led out to the balcony. He walked over to the living room, looked out and saw nothing.

Gaara shook his head as he returned to the book. An idea formed in his head as he read the simple recipe.

He smirked to himself as he got to work.

/

Naruto giggled as he jiggled the water balloon he held in his hands. He planned to sneak up on Sakura, who lived in the apartment building next to him.

Normally, he would just climb up the fire escape and pound on her window when he wanted to see her. Naruto didn't believe in doors, and he hated waiting for Sakura to come down to the lobby and let him in. The two had been doing this for years.

Lately Sakura was distant to him. Naruto hardly saw her, except when he bumped into her on the way into her building. She stopped inviting him over for movies, she stopped meeting him at the bar for a drink or two, just as friends. She even stopped shopping with Ino.

Naruto just hoped it had nothing to do with Sasuke. He had foolishly introduced them a while ago, and Sasuke just couldn't leave her alone. To Sasuke, Sakura was like a shiny toy. He wanted her, and he didn't want anyone else to have her either.

He just knew that Sakura would not want that. Sakura was the type of girl that would kick your ass for looking at her the wrong way. She definitely was not into pretty boys like Sasuke, with ego's that were as big as a blimp.

Naruto snuck up the fire escape, careful to stay quiet. He snuck under Sakura's window, careful to stay unnoticed.

He decided to take a sneak peak into the window, just to see if she was home.

He looked in….

And jumped back down, his heart racing. He saw a monster.

It was huge, with light tan fur and sharp teeth. Its claws were huge, and it looked like it could tear a man in half.

What was it doing in Sakura's apartment? Was it holding her hostage?

Naruto heard it talking to Sakura's dog. He knew the creature was coming over to look out the window. Naruto sat still, his eyes closed.

He prayed it would not look out the window. He prayed harder than he had ever prayed in his life.

The seconds ticked by slower than a snail.

Naruto opened his eyes, realizing that he was still there. The monster had not found him.

He opened his phone, raising it slightly up to the window. He rapidly took a few photos, making sure to get the monster without it seeing him.

He slowly moved over slightly. Naruto looked in the window and saw the creature. It was definitely not a figment of his imagination.

Naruto crept silently back down the fire escape. He had to get help. He had to save Sakura from that monster.

/

Sakura sighed as she came home late that night. She fumbled with her tote bag, and finally found her key. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Sakura opened the door to her apartment.

She was greeted as usual with her faithful canine companion. She smiled as Kahn jumped up, licking her face as he greeted her from coming home. Sakura looked behind him, hoping to see the familiar tan fur of her other roommate.

Gaara was nowhere to be found. Fear gripped at her as she looked around for him. He might have run off, and be starving on the street. Someone might have seen him, and tried to shoot him for looking like a monster.

She rushed around, frantically checking each room. With each room, the sinking feeling in her chest grew, as did the fear gripping her heart.

Sakura flung open the door to her room and found a surprise.

On her bed, laid out, was one of Sakura's dresses. It was a beautiful yellow dress that made Sakura gasp. Yellow was not her usual color, but this one seemed to suit her. It was tight around her chest, with a slit up her leg, and beautiful silk fabric. Underneath was a layer of taffeta that made the bottom of the dress fan out.

There was a note on top of the dress.

"_Put this on, and then come to the roof,"_ the note said.

Sakura discovered a pair of her silver sandals, to match the tiny jewels on the bodice of the dress. She smiled, recognizing Gaara's handwriting. She quickly pulled the dress on, finding that it fit her like a glove, showing all of her curves.

She strapped on the heels and rushed out to the window, wanting to get upstairs and see what surprise Gaara had planned for her.

She climbed up the stairs, her heart beating in her chest.

Sakura gasped as she stepped onto the roof.

Gaara had transformed it. White lights twinkled on the potted trees around the roof, making it look like tiny fairy lights under the stars. A table was in the middle of the roof, covered with a white tablecloth. A wine bottle was on the table, and the table was set with Sakura's fine china.

"What is this?" Sakura asked him, as Gaara stepped into the soft candlelight.

"A surprise," Gaara said. "Do you like it?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"This is amazing!" Sakura said, as she looped her arm with Gaara's as he led her over to the table.

Sakura gasped as she noticed the food on the table. Gaara pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit first.

"Ratatouille?" Sakura said. "Where did you get the recipe?"

"I found it in your cookbook," Gaara said. "It looked like it was used a lot."

"It was my dad's favorite," Sakura said. "He died before I was born in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry," Gaara said softly.

"It's okay," Sakura said. "I am only half Japanese. My father was a businessman from France. My mom loved French food, so I grew up with it most of my childhood. Most people don't know that about me, and my mom never mentioned it too much. She did all she could just to keep afloat after my dad died, and she never really mentioned him at all."

"I wondered," Gaara said as he poured her a glass of red wine. "Why you never had any pictures of your father around."

"Now you know," Sakura said softly. "Enough of that," she said with a smile. "This is all amazing! How did you manage this?"

"It's a secret," Gaara said, his monstrous face grinning at her.

Sakura sighed as she took a bite. "This is perfect," she said with a smile.

"I hope you like Merlot," Gaara said as he sipped from his glass.

"It's my favorite," Sakura said.

"I'm glad," Gaara said. "How was work?"

"It was busy," Sakura said. "There were three car crashes, but luckily no one died," she explained.

"I see," Gaara said as he ate.

They ate as they talked; both enjoying each other's company. Sakura smiled at Gaara, and he smiled back at her. They both enjoyed the night, even when Kahn came up and tried to steal some food from the table. The great big dog settled in the corner, where Gaara had set up a ton of cushions for him.

"Dance with me?" Gaara asked her when they finished dinner.

"To what music?" Sakura asked a smile on her face.

Gaara pointed to a small table on the side of the roof. On it was Sakura's iPod, with her speakers.

Sakura smiled as he pulled her over, and gently pressed play with his claw.

The beginning notes came on, as Gaara pulled Sakura closer to him, her arms up, ready to dance. His claws lay lightly over her waist, his hand on her hip.

The music started out slow as Gaara led her in the dance. The violins resounded over the rooftop, trapping them in their own little world.

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly," came the voice of Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the beast.

"Gaara, this is my favorite movie," Sakura said.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise"

"We are kind of like beauty and the beast," Sakura joked.

"We are," Gaara said his deep voice steady.

Sakura gulped as she looked up into his dark eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his emotions, there for her to see. No one had made her heart hammer like this before. Not even Sasuke could match Gaara's gaze.

"Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast"

Sakura smiled as the music ended. A soft concert piece came on after it, and Gaara gently cupped her face with his claws. Sakura smiled up at him, her face catching the moonlight. Gaara almost gasped, realizing he loved her. He loved her smile, he loved her kind heart, and he loved her sense of humor.

He finally found someone he loved.

Sakura's phone began to ring.

The spell was broken as Sakura struggled in her tiny little purse on her chair, trying to find her phone. Her face was a little pink, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura!" came Ino's frantic voice over the phone.

"Ino, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Please, you have to come now! It's Naruto, he's hurt!" Ino said her voice frantic.

"Ino, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"It was a rival of Sasuke's," Ino said. "They tried to shoot Sasuke and Naruto took the bullet! We can't go to the hospital, so please! We need you!"

"All right, I'll be over as soon as I can," Sakura said.

She hung up and turned to Gaara. "I'm so sorry, my friend is hurt," she tried to explain.

"Its fine," Gaara said, laying his paw on her shoulder. "Go save your friend."

"Thank you for everything!" Sakura said.

"Take this," Gaara said, offering out his rose necklace. "For luck," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she ran to the stairs.

Gaara watched her disappear, his face set in stone.

As soon as she left, he roared, throwing out his arm and destroying the table. Tonight was his last night, his last chance to break the curse. He would be a beast for the rest of eternity.

She would never love him back now. Never.

He collapsed onto the roof, and for the first time in many, many years he felt tears leak out of the side of his eyes. He caught them on his claws, examining them.

He didn't cry for himself.

He knew his misery was because now, Sakura would never love him back.

Never…..

/

Sakura didn't even bother to take off her dress. She threw on a coat and ran out the door. Ino's apartment was less than a block away, so Sakura ran there, ignoring the passersby on the street.

She got to Ino's apartment, and was thankful to see that the front door was open. Sakura ran up he stairs, holding her dress in her hand.

Gasping for breath she hammered on Ino's apartment door. "Ino! Ino! Open up!" Sakura roared as she practically broke down the door.

Sasuke opened the door, his face set in stone.

"Sasuke! What happened? Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked frantically.

Sasuke grabbed her upper arm, pulling her into the room. Sakura looked around, and saw Sasuke's three main men there. Kiba and Neji were there, lounging on couches and a chair in Ino's tiny living room. However, Sakura's eyes found one person.

Naruto was leaning up against the wall, looking just fine.

"What the hell?" Sakura said.

Sasuke threw her down onto the floor of the living room. She looked up and saw Ino, her face stricken as she looked down at Sakura.

Ino ran forward, trying to get to her friend. Naruto caught her around the waist, holding her back. "No, Ino," he said sharply, shoving her back.

"Naruto went by your house Sakura," Sasuke drawled. "He saw something interesting."

"A monster!" Naruto spat, his eyes blazing.

"Gaara is not a monster!" Sakura yelled, raising herself off of the floor.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and lifted her up, tearing of her coat. "Pretty dress Sakura. Where were you going?" he asked, throwing her coat over his shoulder.

"Nowhere!" Sakura spat.

"Where did that monster come from?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura said.

"He's a monster! We have to kill it!" Kiba said.

"No, Sasuke, don't do this!" Sakura said, standing so she could grip his shirt. "Please, he's really nice, and sweet! He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Sounds like you have feelings for this monster," Sasuke growled.

"What!" Sakura said. "No! That's not…." She started to say.

"Go wait outside," Sasuke barked at the others.

Kiba smirked at Sakura as he left. Naruto followed his eyes hard as he glared at his once best friend.

Sasuke waited until they left before crashing his lips down onto hers. Sakura pushed him away, struggling in his arms.

She managed to wrench free from his grip. Sakura wound up and slapped him hard across the face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, rubbing his hand on his jaw. "Just like I thought," he said. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her arm.

"Sasuke, stop!" Sakura yelled as he dragged her towards one of Ino's rooms. "Please stop this!"

Sasuke threw her in the room, shutting the door after her. Sakura heard him arguing with Ino as she hammered on the door.

Sakura felt herself start sobbing as she heard the click of a key in the lock. She banged her fist on the door, trying her hardest to get someone to hear her.

"Sakura?" came Ino's fearful voice from the other side of the door.

"Ino?" Sakura answered back.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Ino said, her voice hiccupping as she cried on the other side of the door.

"Ino! Focus!" Sakura snapped at her. "Do you have a spare key?"

"Spare… key?" Ino gasped between her sobs. "Yeah…. It's in the kitchen…"

"Then find it!" Sakura said desperately.

"O…okay…." Ino said.

"Hurry!" Sakura said. Her heart pounded as she heard Ino's footsteps going into the kitchen. She hard drawers open and cabinets slam. Every second felt like an eternity to her, as her mind swam with thoughts of what Sasuke and his gang were doing to Gaara right now.

"Found it!" Ino said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said as she rushed out of the room.

"Sakura!" Ino called to her friend.

"Yes?" Sakura said her voice urgent.

"I'm sorry about all of this!" Ino said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Ino," Sakura said with a smile, before she ran out.

/

"Sasuke, how are we going to get in?" Neji asked him as they approached the door.

"Easy, we use the keys," Sasuke said, pulling out Sakura's key ring form his pocket.

"When did you get those?" Kiba asked him.

"When I left, I went into her coat pocket and got them," Sasuke said. "That's why I took her coat and threw it on the floor."

"Good thinking," Kiba said.

Sasuke put the key into the lock, and opened the door. He smirked as he walked into the apartment.

"Damn," Kiba said. "Sakura has a nice place."

"She is a doctor," Naruto said. "Of course she has a nice place."

"Where is the thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Roof," Neji said.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"The window is open," Neji said. "And Naruto told us a ton of times how Sakura likes to go up to the roof."

"True," Kiba said.

"I'll go first," Sasuke said as he climbed out the window.

He climbed up to the roof, and paused to look up over the top.

"There he is," Sasuke whispered.

He vaulted over the top of the roof, in time to see the creature look around at him.

"God, you are even uglier in person," Sasuke drawled as he walked over to the other side of the rooftop, to get a better look at Gaara.

The monster just looked at him, its face emotionless.

"Sakura sent me here," Sasuke continued, as the others climbed up behind him. "She sent us to kill you monster!"

"You lie," Gaara growled his voice low.

"Why," Sasuke continued. "Would she ever like you when she has me? Don't worry monster, I'll keep her happy," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Sand ripped out from under the table, and Sasuke watched as a bottle, concealed in the sand, was brought down on Kiba's head. Kiba sank to the ground, knocked out completely.

Naruto dived out of the way of another sand attack. Sasuke pulled out a large hunting knife, his dark eyes focusing only on Gaara. Gaara glared right back, his hatred and bloodlust rising.

There was a shout, and the two turned to see Kahn, his mouth around Neji's arm as he pulled on it. Neji dropped the gun in his hand, which was pointed at Gaara. He punched Kahn in the nose, causing the dog to whimper as he let go.

"Mangy mutt," Neji said as he kicked Kahn.

Gaara roared as he lunged at Neji, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt. He roared at Neji, as he pulled himself up to full height. Gaara threw Neji across the rooftop with another roar. Neji's head hit the side of the wall, and he crumpled into a heap.

Gaara let out another roar as Naruto stabbed him from behind. The young blonde smiled as he pulled out his own hunting knife, his arm up and ready to plunge it in again.

Gaara's sand wrapped around Naruto's feet, pulling him into the air. The sand whipped Naruto's body like a rag doll as it threw Naruto; much like Gaara had done with Neji. Naruto hit the ground and did not get back up on his feet.

"So it's just you and me," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Stop!" came a frantic voice.

Gaara turned to see Sakura climbing up to the rooftop. He rushed over to her, shielding her from Sasuke's glare. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked him. "I was so worried! Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine," Gaara said with a smile, his claws cradling her cheek gently.

Sakura looked behind him for a split second.

She saw Sasuke, a gun in hand, pointed at Gaara.

"No!" she screeched as the sound of the shot rang out into the night.

Gaara roared in pain, his arm cradling his shoulder. He turned, glaring at Sasuke. His sand came up in mountainous waves around Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he scrambled back away from the sand. The back of his knees hit the edge of the roof.

He tried desperately to right himself, his arms waving around. Sakura watched in horror as the scene unfolded before her.

Sasuke's body fell backwards, his scream in Sakura's mind as she saw his body disappear over the ledge.

Her attention was ripped from Sasuke as Gaara groaned, his body shuddering. He collapsed onto the ground, his legs giving out from underneath him.

"No!" Sakura said tearfully as she helped him onto the ground. Kahn limped over, whimpering as he licked Gaara's face.

"No! Gaara, please don't go!" Sakura cried, fisting her hands into his fur.

"Sakura," Gaara said his voice raspy.

"No, no, no…" Sakura sobbed as she cried.

"Sakura… I wanted to tell you earlier…." He said softly, his claws brushing a strand of her hair.

"Sakura… I… love you…." He said, his eyelids starting to droop.

"NO!" Sakura screeched as she sobbed into his chest. "NO! Don't leave me! Please!"

"I…I…" she started to say.

"I love you…" she whispered to him through her sobs.

Sakura felt something against her neck. She looked down and saw the glass rose that Gaara had given her. She noticed it was all black. However, she looked closer and saw that a spot in the center was still red.

Light erupted form the necklace, startling her. A soft gold light encased the three of them in a cocoon, surprising Sakura.

The light swirled around them, and Sakura looked down at Gaara. His body was lifted into the air, as it emitted a golden light all its own.

Sakura closed her eyes as the light blinded her.

She felt solid ground once again beneath her feet. She blinked, and noticed that the sky above her was a brilliant blue, unlike the night sky she was just under a second ago.

Sakura gasped as she looked in front of her and saw that Gaara was not there.

"Sakura," she heard a familiar cold voice say.

She whipped around and gasped. In front of her was a beautiful red-headed man, his aquamarine eyes staring straight into her own. He wore a maroon cloak, and a large gourd was on his back. Sakura noticed the kanji for love was on his forehead.

"Sakura," the man said again. "It's me."

"Gaara?" she said softly.

He smirked at her, that devilish smirk she knew and loved.

"It is you!" Sakura said as she ran into his open arms.

His strong arms lifted her up, spinning her around in the air.

"Sakura," he murmured as he lowered her, his lips capturing her own in a searing, passionate kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by a bark. They looked around to see Kahn jump up, his paws on Gaara's shoulders as he licked Gaara's face.

Sakura laughed as Gaara let Kahn down, scratching his head. "Hey boy," he said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Gaara," Sakura said. "Where are we?"

"Sakura, this is Suna, my city," Gaara said as he led her to the edge of the rooftop.

Sakura gasped as she looked out over the wondrous city. The buildings were all made of stone, and below them the people hurried about the streets. It was an oasis in the desert, with greenery and trees along the streets.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said.

"And it's all ours," Gaara said. "I am Kazekage, king of this country, and this is the capital city."

"King?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yes," he drawled his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

Sakura smiled as she leaned her head up for another kiss. Gaara smirked as he pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feel of her lips and body against his.

"Gaara!" he heard a voice call to him.

He broke away from Sakura to see Temari and Kankuro standing there, their faces showing their disbelief.

"I'm back," he said.

Temari rushed forward, grabbing her brother in a bear hug. Kankuro soon followed, hugging his younger sibling as Temari cried onto his shoulder.

"And who is this beauty?" Kankuro asked as he surveyed Sakura.

"This is Sakura," Gaara said. "She is the one that broke the curse."

"Welcome Sakura," Temari said as she gave the young woman a hug. "I'm Temari, Gaara's sister. You have no clue how happy I am to see you both," Temari said with a smile.

"And what is this?" Kankuro asked as Kahn growled at him.

"This is Kahn," Gaara said. "Don't mind him, he just hates idiots."

"Hey!" Kankuro said as Kahn growled at him again.

Kahn turned his attention to Temari, as he licked her hand. Temari bent down to pet him, ruffling his hair. "I love him!" she squealed in delight.

"Good, because he is part of the family now," Gaara said.

"We'd better get going Gaara," Kankuro said. "The Council will want to know that you are back."

Gaara lifted Sakura in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She squeaked and buried her head in his chest. "Welcome home Sakura," he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

/

Sakura smiled as she twirled in the dress Temari gave her. It was a deep royal blue with a tiered skirt. Temari explained they were desert people, and liked to wear bright colors and light fabrics. A deep red sash with a diamond design dyed into it was wrapped around her waist. The dress was strapless and had no sleeves, leaving her wrists free for an assortment of bangles on it.

They had moved into Gaara's mansion, and Sakura was quickly discovering how huge it was. She had gotten lost many times already.

Kahn, however, fit right in. He had taken to following Gaara around, and apparently Gaara's troops loved playing with the dog. Sakura smiled, thinking he was getting spoiled with all the attention from the soldiers and the female courtiers, who gushed over him.

Sakura sighed as she sat down at the large dining room table, a cup of tea in hand. Temari was already there, pouring over a ton of documents.

"Now we just have to worry about your wedding," Temari said.

"Temari, stop worrying," Sakura said. "It is three weeks away. There is not much else we can do now."

"I know, I can't help it," Temari said.

"God Tem, I think you're more worried over this than Sakura," Kankuro said.

"It's just…" Temari began. "I missed Gaara so much; I just want everything to be perfect for him! He deserves it, after being under that curse for almost one hundred years."

"ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" Sakura spluttered as she couched up her tea.

"Yeah, we live for longer than normal humans," Kankuro said.

"We are demons," Temari said.

"Will I live that long?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Temari said. "Gaara will bind you to him tomorrow at the ceremony. You will live as long as he does."

"Wow," Sakura said faintly.

"So Sakura, what are you going to ask for Gaara as a wedding present?" Kankuro asked.

"Wedding present?" Sakura asked, confused.

"In Suna, the ruler lets his bride ask for one thing. It could be anything from a gold statue to a peace treaty. If it is within the ruler's power to grant, he must do it. Most women are from neighboring countries and use it as an excuse to have a peace treaty," Temari explained.

"Anything I want?" Sakura asked.

"Anything! Like maybe a summer retreat?" Temari suggested.

"Or a ton of gold!" Kankuro said.

"Maybe a rare animal?"

"Or a whole palace!"

"Stop it," came a cold voice from behind them.

"Gaara!" Sakura said happily as she jumped up into his arms. He pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kahn barked next to them, and Sakura broke away from Gaara. "Don't worry Kahn, I didn't forget you too," she said as she placed a big kiss on Kahn's head. He barked in appreciation as he licked any space on her face that he could reach.

"Everything will be perfect," Gaara said.

"Are we inviting Tsunade?" Temari asked.

"It will be insulting if we do not," Gaara said simply.

"But she was the one that cursed you!" Kankuro argued.

"And she is also the Hokage of the Land of Fire. Not inviting her would be insulting," Gaara said.

"What is she like?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade, she was the one that sent you to my world?"

"Yes," Gaara said. "She likes to drink and gamble, and has a quick temper. Oh, and she is super strong," he explained.

"She sounds dangerous," Sakura said, a little dubiously.

"Don't worry," Gaara said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Now that I am back, with my full powers, she can't harm me," he explained.

"I hope so," Sakura said as she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will protect you forever," he whispered in her ear.

/

Sakura was so nervous. She was wearing a traditional white kimono for her wedding, beautifully embroidered with silver swans, and a silver obi. The many layers of her over-kimono trailed after her. Sakura remembered her history books saying this kind was called a Heian kimono.

She heard the music start up.

Sakura got in position by the door. As they opened, hundreds of white butterflies were released, cascading around her. Sakura's eyes sought only one person, up on the dais. Gaara's eyes locked on hers, hi aquamarine orb never leaving her face.

HE smiled at her, a rare smile that he now let everyone in the room see.

Sakura smiled back from beneath her veil as she walked up to him, her fingers gripping the flowers in her hand so hard, it was causing them to ache.

Everything was perfect, just like Temari wanted for them. Sakura smiled at him as Gaara held out his arm for her to take.

There were so many butterflies in her stomach as they faced the ancient priest in front of them.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in such a blur, Sakura hardly knew what was going on.

"Sakura," Gaara said to her. "You need to say 'I do'," he whispered to her.

"I do," Sakura said quickly.

Sakura would never forget those aquamarine eyes as he lifted the veil. They scorched her insides, making her face heat up.

"Now, Lady Sakura, you must ask for your gift," the old man said. "Remember, it can be anything within the Kazekage's power."

"I want a hospital," Sakura said loudly, to a gasping crowd.

"I want to run it, and it will be for the common people. Everyone will be treated equally, and all are welcome to use it," Sakura said as she looked into Gaara's eyes.

"So you ask, so shall it be," Gaara said, as he lifted her hands to kiss the top of them.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," the man said.

Gaara pulled her closer, slanting his head down to kiss her. Sakura heard a few wolf whistles in the crowd, however they broke the kiss when they heard Kahn bark at them.

Gaara smiled down at the dog at his side. He lifted Sakura in the air, spinning her around. Sakura laughed with him, gripping his shoulders as the sound of their laughs echoed in the hall.

/

Sakura was greeting people when she saw her. A tall blonde, busty woman came up to greet the new couple.

"Hello, I am Tsunade, the Hokage," the woman said as she shook Sakura's hand.

"It is nice to meet you," Sakura said evenly.

"I know what you must think of me," Tsunade said. "With me cursing your husband and all. However I wanted to say I applaud your request for a hospital. I am a doctor myself, and I love your idea."

"I was also a doctor back in my world," Sakura said. "I worked in the Emergency room."

"Well, a girl after my own heart," Tsunade said with a grin. "You must come to Konoha some time. We have the best hospital system in all of the five great nations."

"I would love to," Sakura said with a smile, deciding that this woman was definitely not as bad as she had first thought.

"I am sorry about the whole curse thing," Tsunade said.

"It s fine," Sakura said as she looked over at Gaara, a soft smile on her face. "I actually wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Without you, I never would have met Gaara. I love him very much, and I owe that all to you. So thank you," Sakura said as she bowed to Tsunade.

/

_And they lived happily ever after._

_The end._

/

Well, that's it! The story is all done, and I really hope you like it. It is now almost 2 am and im rlly tired, so I am going to sleep. I'll hopefully (fingers crossed) read all of your wonderful reviews tomorrow morning when I wake up.

Until then, please enjoy!

And a special thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1. I loved reading them, and your reviews kept the story going. Thanks, and keep up the good work! : )

Sayonara!

3 Hearts and spades


End file.
